Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a micro imaging system and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a micro imaging system and an imaging apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
As camera modules being widely utilized, using cameras to fulfill various needs has become a trend of technological developments. In addition, with rapid developments in medical technology, cameras have become essential components to aid physicians in diagnoses and treatments, especially for applications in the precision instruments or in living organism with only limited space which require higher environmental tolerance. Meanwhile, in order to meet various requirements for applications such as intelligent electronics, medical devices, precision instruments, car devices, recognition devices, entertainment devices, sports devices and intelligent home systems, lens assemblies with various features are hence being developed.
Conventional lens assemblies with a wide view angle are usually equipped with spherical glass lenses and this arrangement is difficult in reducing the size of the lens assemblies and achieving the goal of miniaturization. The view angles of the miniaturized imaging systems that are currently available with high image quality are insufficient to capture wider range images. Therefore, the conventional optical lens has failed to adapt to the current trend in the technological development.